You Were An Entire Novel
by FanFicFangirl172
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet up again at Dalton. Truths are told, old memories are reawoken. Will they find each other again?


You Were An Entire Novel

Hello, hola, buongiorno, konichiwa to whoever is reading my fanfiction right now. You probably agree with me when I say that I miss Klaine and I want them back together. I hope they get back together in the first half of season 5 and it's perfect and adorable, I think us Klainers deserve that. So, I thought I'd write a way that Klaine could get back together. I based some of this chapter off some tumblr posts I saw. I haven't stolen them, I've adapted them. As I'm nearing the end of the school year (woop woop!), I'll be able to write more, so this fic will be a prompt fic, so if you have prompts for ways Klaine could get back together, leave your prompt in a review, I'll try and write them as best as I can. More info about the prompts will be at the end of this chapter. Ok then, apologies for this long authors note, on with the story (finally :P)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee.

Blaine was driving down the familiar road to the place where many things changed for him. He escaped the bullies there, met someone special and had a kiss he will never forget. This place, if you hadn't already worked it out was Dalton Academy. Blaine wasn't completely sure why he was going there, he got told by Sam that someone told him to go but his blonde best friend never mentioned who. When he pulled up to the grand gates of Dalton Academy and got in the school, he got a sense of nostalgia, but he couldn't decide if it was good or bad nostalgia, it felt quite strange to him. He walked through the halls of his old school, silently reminiscing all the memories he had of this place. He then reached the foot of a very significant marble staircase. Someone then tapped him on the shoulder. No, it can't be…

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question, I'm new here." Blaine could recognise that voice from anywhere.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Did you tell me to come?" Blaine questioned his ex boyfriend.

"November 9th, do you remember what happened here?" Kurt asked Blaine, not answering Blaine's first question.

"How could I forget? That was the day I met you." Blaine said, with a smile on his face, but still slightly confused about why he's here with Kurt.

"Seriously Kurt, why did you invite me here?" Blaine continued.

"Because I really need to talk to you about some really important things concerning you, me, us. It could be a whole chapter for us, so if it happened here, it would just be that little bit more special. This place is so important to me." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, what are you doing? I thought you're seeing that British guy, Adam." Blaine replied, his voice showing sadness.

"As I said at the wedding, we were never exclusive, remember?" Kurt replied, with a little smirk.

"I remember." Blaine replied. He's not really sure how he feels about what happened at Will and Emma's not wedding. He was as close to Kurt as he had been before they broke up, but it didn't feel the same, there wasn't as much love there.

"Well, whatever Adam and I had is over. We're just friends now." Kurt clarified.

"Why are you telling me all this? Why are you here? New York's full of beautiful men for you to date. You're missing out, wasting your time with me, your stupid ex boyfriend who's still in high school and could pass for a garden gnome." Blaine said, looking down at his feet afterwards.

"Your height is adorable, stop it!" Kurt happily and comfortingly replied. They both smiled.

"Walk with me, Blaine." Kurt said after a short moment of silence. He offered his hand. This was like the day they first met, except the roles were reversed.

Kurt and Blaine walked down the same corridor they walked down 3 years before in a comfortable silence before Kurt spoke up again.

"I watched Moulin Rouge the other week, with Rachel, Santana and Adam. There was a scene in that movie, one of my favourite scenes, I might add. It triggered something for me, it was a moment, a special moment for me." Kurt explained, emotionally.

"Was it come what may?" Blaine hesitantly asked.

"It was come what may." Kurt clarified.

"I love that song so much, it was our song. We even planned to sing it at our wedding, but now that can't happen because I ruined everything, I cheated on you, the one person I love more than anything else in this world." Blaine exclaimed, close to tears.

"Who says that still can't happen?" Kurt said, hopefully. Blaine stared at him in shock.

Blaine then realised that he and Kurt had reached a very special table, the table where things really changed for them.

"Shall we sit?" Kurt suggested. Blaine then took one of the seats, the same seat he took on the 15th of March.

"I think the reason things didn't work out with Adam was because it wasn't you. I've been in denial about how I feel about Adam, about you. I cried during the come what may scene in Moulin rouge. I made up some silly lie about wearing contacts!" Kurt recalled.

"You don't wear contacts!" Blaine replied.

"I know I don't. That song really signifies our relationship. Seasons may change, winter to spring, I will love you, until my dying day." Kurt replied, heartfelt.

"You still love me?" Blaine hopefully asked.

"I never stopped. Adam was just a short story. You, Blaine Anderson, are an entire novel, that hasn't got an end yet, I was hoping we could finish it together, as a couple, a real couple, like before." Kurt replied. Blaine was speechless.

"Kurt, I, I, you want to date me again? You want me to be your boyfriend?" Blaine happily asked.

"Of course I do, now stop babbling and let me kiss you!" Kurt jokingly replied.

Kurt and Blaine then kissed. It was like their first kiss, a kissed shared between two people that truly love each other.

"So what happens now?" Blaine asked, a little overwhelmed from all the recent events.

"I say, we go to our favourite coffee shop and have a coffee date, talk about our days, hold hands over the table. You know my coffee order?" Kurt said.

"Of course I do." Blaine replied, just like old times.

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand out of Dalton Academy. The place where they first met, first sang together, first kissed and first got back together. They were starting a new chapter of one of the greatest love stories ever told.

I hope you enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it. As I said before, it was based a little bit on a tumblr post, the novel bit was anyway. The link to that is: wishyouwould. tumblr post/ 54226465702/ you-are-a-short-story-he-was-a-novel . Apologies if the link doesn't work, the tumblr isn't mine either, I don't have tumblr yet, but I'm planning on getting it soon! The second thing I mentioned in my weirdly long author's note is that this is a sort of a prompt fic. It'll hopefully turn into a nice collection of different ways Klaine could get back together. If I get a random moment of genius, expect a chapter from my brain. If you have any prompts, please feel free to write them in a review. The only rules for the prompts is that they can't be fantasy (vampires, mermaids etc.) and I won't write smut. I don't read it and it makes me uncomfortable so I won't be writing it. If I honestly can't write it, I won't do your prompt but 9/10 times I'll be able to write it. Sorry for being awkward. Sooo, send me your prompts if you like and thanks again for reading my story! I hope you liked it =)


End file.
